Remus Memories
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Off of my story "The Letters"..the written memories Remus had mentioned to Harry..like the first time Lily sang her lullaby to Harry and the time James played with Harry two o'clock in the morning..cute and short..Don't need to read "The Letters" to read this story..
1. Love Me Tender

**AU: There are going to be four parts to this...I believe...don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<strong>

Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat on their friends couch, waiting for them to come back downstairs. Sirius was biting his lip, trying not to laugh when he heard Harry crying again. Remus was also holding back a humor-filled smile. Peter, on the other hand, was just giving a shaky smile, like he was too nervous to be amused.

"Maybe one of us should go check on them." Remus suggested. "It's been almost forty minutes since they went to put Harry to bed."

Suddenly, Harry stopped crying and they heard the floor creak as James and Lily started to leave the nursery, but then Harry started crying again. Remus heard the floor creak again as his parents rushed back to his side to calm him down. Sirius burst out laughing. "If they keep this up, they'll never step out of the nursery." He said.

Remus stood up. "That's it. I'm going to get them. They really need to learn to let Harry cry himself to sleep." He left the living room and headed up to the nursery.

He found James and Lily looking down at Harry in his crib. They would both talking to him quietly.

"Come on, Harry. You need to sleep, son." James was saying.

Remus sighed and walked over. He grabbed both of their arms and started to pull them out of the room. Thank goodness for this werewolf strength or James would have flung his hand away. Harry started crying again. "Come on, you two. You're going have to learn to let Harry cry himself to sleep." He explained.

James grumbled. "I can't stand it when he cries." He took one last look at his son before Remus closed the door. "Moooonnnyy!" James whined. They can hear Harry's loud cries coming from behind the door. Remus made sure to station himself in front of the door before he let go of his friend's arms.

Lily laid a calm hand on James's upper arm. "No, no, Remus is right, dear. I've read that most parents had to do the same exact thing. It's normal." She seemed to be trying to convince herself as well as her husband. "Normal." She repeated to herself nervously.

Remus chuckled and gently pushed his two friends towards the stairs. "Let's go. Sirius has been dying to tell us about that date he had last night."

Harry cried for an hour before falling asleep, much to his parents discomfort.

* * *

><p>A few nights later found Lily rocking softly in the rocking chair, staring tenderly at the small child in her arms. It was well past his bedtime and her husband and herself couldn't get Harry to sleep. He was keeping them both up all night.<p>

Without thinking about it, Lily started to hum a familiar tone. She barely noticed when her son, her Harry, stopped cooing at her when he heard the sound. He stared up at her with huge green eyes and Lily suddenly had a thought. She opened her mouth and began singing softly the words. "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so." She sang truthfully. "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will." She watched as her son's eyes began to close with a loving smile on her face. "Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part." She paused in her lullaby to kiss her child on his forehead. "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will." She continued to sing. "Love me tender, love me dear. Tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time." She looked up and saw her husband leaning against the doorframe to the nursery. He had a smile on his face as he looked upon his little family. "Love me tender, love me true." She sang looking down at her sleeping boy again. She sensed her husband walk to them and looked back up at him. He knelt down in front of the rocking chair and gazed lovingly at his son. "All my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you." She watched as James brushed back a dark lock of hair from his son's face. "And I always will." She finished singing.

They both stared at their sleeping son for a peaceful moment. "You did it, love." James whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up Harry. "You got him to sleep. We'll have to remember that for next time."

Lily smiled at him before standing up, carefully, trying not to jerk Harry awake. "I guess I just have a magical voice." She placed Harry down in the crib.

James came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulders. "You sure do, my flower." He whispered lovingly into her temple before giving her a gentle kiss there.

* * *

><p>The next morning found all the Maunders over for breakfast. Remus sat at the round kitchen table between Sirius and Harry's high chair. Sirius was sitting next to Peter and James was currently upstairs getting Harry ready for the day; bathing him and changing him. Lily was banging pans around, looking for her skillet to make pancakes. Remus had offered to help look several times, but was shot down.<p>

The kitchen was the only part of the house that was fully muggle. Lily did not allow any magic in her kitchen. She prefer to cook and do dishes the muggle way. She had a small portable radio sitting on the counter; the reason the kitchen was fully muggle. She loved listening to music as she worked. But if someone did magic in the kitchen, it would screw up the radio. Muggle technology didn't work around magic. She would get furious when someone would use magic. Sirius done it before and he was unable to sit for a week.

"Did you three sleep in this morning?" Sirius asked, realizing Harry was usually dressed and sitting in his chair by the time they get there and it was usually Lily who got him ready for the day.

Lily, finally finding the skillet, turned to face the three men. She waved the spatula at them and glared. "Your best friend is why we are getting a late start this morning. He didn't do as he was told. Two o'clock in the morning, I found him playing with his son instead of putting him back to bed!"

_The two of them finally went to bed, but two and a half hours later, James woke up to the sound of his son crying. He groaned and his wife turned in her sleep and wacked him in the shoulders. "Your turn." She said, sleepily._

"_I know." He said, rolling out of bed. He put on his slippers and robe with a yawn and stumbled out of the room._

_Lily was unable to sleep without her husband by her side. She waited…and waited…and waited for him to come back. She couldn't hear Harry crying anymore, but she also couldn't hear her husband either. She got out of bed and grabbed her wand, worried something happened. It wasn't until she stepped out of her bedroom that she heard her child giggling. Confused, but now knew there wasn't a threat, Lily lowered her wand and made her way to the nursery. She can see the light coming from the crack under the door. The door was cracked opened, allowing Lily to peak in without being seen. She groaned at the scene, not really surprised._

_James was sitting on the ground with a small pile of Harry's stuff animals around him. He held a stag in one hand and a black dog in the other. He was making some sort of animal noise and making the animals dance. Harry was sitting before him, his back towards the door. He was wildly giggling. He burst out laughing when James made the stag's nose bump Harry's nose._

_Lily put on a stern face and pushed the door open farther. She leaned against the doorway and folded her arms. Both, father and son, looked up at her. James gave her a sheepish smile and Harry giggled at her, wide awake and happy. "James, you were supposed to be putting Harry back to bed, not entertaining him. It's two o'clock in the morning for Merlin's sake!" She snapped. She couldn't help it. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep._

"I had to wait another half an hour before James joined me back in bed!" She said, as soon as her husband came into the kitchen with Harry in his arms. He grimaced at the glare his wife threw him.

He set Harry down in his high chair before taking a seat next Peter, leaving the seat next to Harry's high chair open for Lily. "Told you guys about last night, huh?" His friends laughed at him. "I couldn't help it!" He tried to defend his actions. "Harry was crying and he wanted his stuff animals and one thing led to another!"

"James, shut it while you are ahead." Remus warned before laughing.


	2. Jailhouse Rock

**PART TWO:**

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of butterbeer. He was sitting at the end of the couch, using the arm of the couch to rest his elbow while he held the bottle of butterbeer.

"Said he couldn't make it. Something about work." Remus answered. He was sitting on the other end of the couch, holding his empty bottle of butterbeer. He was watching James play peek-a-boo with Harry on the floor and Lily was cooking dinner in the kitchen with the radio blasting. Once and a while a song would come on that she knew and they can hear her singing along. This was an often occurrence and Harry seemed to love. He would make some cooing sounds like he was trying to sing along as well.

"Right." Sirius replied. "I knew that."

Remus was about to respond with an insult, but was interrupted by a familiar tone on the radio. It was a song Remus heard often enough playing in this household. He seemed to enjoy it as well. It was by Elvis Presley, if he remembered correctly. Jailhouse Rock, it was called. He was not surprised when he heard Lily singing along. Elvis Presley was one of her favorite singers. If it wasn't for her, Remus might not even know who Elvis Presley was.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail." She sang along.

James jumped up on his feet with Harry in his arms. "Dance with me, son!" He twirled around and Harry giggled wildly. Remus and Sirius laughed at the cute giggle Harry gave.

Apparently, James heard this song so much that he knew the words as well…at least some of the words. He sang along for the next two lines. "The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing." He jumped up and down, causing Harry to laugh again. "Let's rock. Everybody. Let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock."

Much to Sirius and Remus' horror, James eyed them. "I think your godfather wants to cut in, Harry!" He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Sirius shook his head. "No, no, no, Prongs. I am fine where I am."

James shrugged his shoulders and faced Harry. "His loss, son. But don't worry. We'll get him next time." He turned to Remus. "Moony?"

He shook his head as well. "I'm comfortable right here. Thanks."

"…crash, boom, bang. The whole rhythm section was the purple gang." Lily was singing in the kitchen. James once again began to dance around the living room with Harry laughing until he was red in the face.

When the chorus came back on, James sang along, spinning in circles. "Let's rock. Everybody. Lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock." As he was singing along with the chorus, he had moved into the kitchen. From their spot on the couch, they can see James sneak up to his wife. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. His other arm still held Harry. "Number forty-seven said to number three: 'You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company. Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me."

Lily gasped and pushed him away. She turned to face him. "Leave me alone, James. I'm working on dinner." But she couldn't hide the smile on her face or her sparkling green eyes that had lit up.

James shrugged his shoulders, not at all affected by her rejection. "Guess it's just you and me, Harry." He said, twirling out of the kitchen. Harry gave a delighted giggle, almost like he liked it that way; just his Daddy and him.

It was an instrumental part and James pretended to play a guitar much to the amusement of Remus and Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the chuckle. Sirius was outright laughing at his brother in all but blood.

"The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone, way over in the corner, weepin' all alone. The warden said, 'Hey, buddy, don't you be no square. If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair." Lily sang from the kitchen. James quickly transfigured a couch cushion into a wooden chair and threw it at Sirius.

Sirius caught the chair before it hit him in the face. "Hey!" He shouted at the implied insult. He put his butterbeer on the stand next to the couch and stood up. James laughed as he backed away. He held Harry up in front of his face, like a shield. Sirius huffed, but sat back down. "You are so lucky you have Harry." Remus laughed out loud. Sirius glared at Remus before transfiguring the chair back into the cushion and threw it at Remus' face. Remus threw it back at him.

"Let's Rock. Everybody. Let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock."

As the song died down, Lily called everyone in for dinner. The song had pushed all the dark thoughts away from everyone's mind during that dinner.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked tiredly up the walk to the front door. "We missed dinner." Sirius grumbled.<p>

Remus glanced at the time with a wave of his wand. "They would have put Harry to bed too."

"Well, James and Lily are still awake. Some of the lights are still on." Peter pointed out.

"Good. Maybe, they would have leftovers." Sirius said.

Remus shook his head. There were times where he thought that was what Sirius only thought about; girls and food. He opened the door. "Shush. You hear that?" Remus asked. It sounded like music coming from the living.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "So, Lily is listening to the radio while she is cleaning up." He said, unconcerned.

"It's coming from the living room, Sirius and it…sounds like…James?" Remus snuck into the house. Sirius and Peter followed him, just as quietly.

"…time that you're near, all my cares disappear. Darling, you're all that I'm living for. I want you, I need you, I love you. More and more."

Remus peered over the corner and into the living room. There were a few lit candles around the room and the fireplace was lit, creating a romantic atmosphere. In the middle of the room were James and Lily. James was holding on his wife close and slowly swaying to the music. James was singing low into Lily's ear.

"I thought I could live without romance." James was singing.

Sirius and Peter peered over him. "Wow. Didn't know James can be that mushy." Sirius said. Remus turned and gave him a look. "You know…mushy, romantic." Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to the dancing couple.

"Until you came to me. But now I know that I will go on loving you eternally." Lily had her eyes closed and was laying her head on James' shoulder. She seemed content and in love. "Won't you please be my own? Never leave me alone."

"Merlin, he's good." Sirius said, impressed and shocked.

Peter fidgeted. "Shouldn't…shouldn't we…you know…go? This seems to be a…a private m…moment for them."

" 'Cause I die ev'ry time we're apart. I want you, I need you, I love you. With all my heart." James kissed the top of Lily's head.

Remus nodded. "Peter is right. We should go. We shouldn't interrupt their romantic night."

"But…" Sirius started to protest.

"Well, I thought I could live without romance. Until you came to me." James sang softly.

Remus turned from the sight. "But, nothing, Sirius. They don't get a chance to be alone often. We'll come back in the morning."

"But now I know that I will go on loving you eternally." He heard James sing.

Sirius nodded, resigned. "Yeah, yeah." They turned away and sneaked back out of the house. Remus was the last one out and he can hear James singing softly as he closed the front door. "Won't you please be my own? Never leave me alone. 'Cause I die ev'ry time we're apart." Remus sighed. He wished he would be able to find love like theirs. Being a werewolf made it extremely hard to though. "I want you, I need you, I love you. With all my heart." Was the last thing he heard before he closed the door, blocking out the rest of the sound.


	3. Picture Perfect

**AU: I do believe there is only one more part after this! Please review and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE:<strong>

Sirius flopped down on the couch in a pout, either not seeing or ignoring Lily's ire rising with each second. Remus, not wanting to get into the middle of it, turned his complete attention to the baby in his arms. Harry had just woken up from his nap ten minutes ago. James had left the room to fix his winkled ropes and to wet down his hair (not that it did any good). He, too, had woken up from a nap ten minutes ago. As it seemed to happen as of late, when Harry went down for his nap, James went down as well.

Peter saw Lily's ire rising as well and quickly found something to take him out of the room before she exploded. He picked up Harry's storybook, '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_' from the floor where James had dropped it before falling asleep. "I'm going…to…to put this in…in the nursery." He scammed out of there before anyone could reply. Remus couldn't blame him. He quickly left the room as well and headed for the kitchen.

"Uncle Padfoot is in trouble, my little cub. We best get out of the way while we still can." He whispered to the smiling baby. Harry cooed toothlessly.

He didn't even make it to the kitchen when Lily started to yell. "One picture! That's all that I am asking for! One perfect picture of all of us! And you show up wearing…wearing _that_ and DRUNK!" The 'that' in which Lily was referring too was an untied black robe and boxers. In the pocket of his robe was a half drunk bottle of firewhiskey. "I know you are grieving right now but it's been a month now and you promised us you were alright for this picture, Black! I do not want my son to see his godfather in such a state! It makes me doubt you're worth of being his godfather!"

Remus winced. That was a very harsh blow. Sirius loved Harry. He acted like Harry was his own son, like the baby was the only thing in the world that kept him going. He truly loved him. Telling him he might not be worthy to be his godfather was even harder than just a slap in the face.

At the same time, Remus couldn't blame him for his current state. The body of Sirius' brother, Regulus, was found after a year and a half of looking. He had gone missing, presumed dead, in December of 1979. Sirius took his disappearance hard, but he still had hope that his little brother was alive and in hiding. But now that hope was crushed when what was left of his body was found in Arnos Vale Cemetery in an unmarked grave. Some muggles came across it while digging a grave for a recently deceased man. It was the muggles that had studied the body and discovered it to be a man in his upper teens to low twenties. They also discovered the young man had been tortured and then killed. They couldn't find the cause of death. The wizards got involved when the muggle newspaper printed that an 'oddly furnished stick' was found on the body. Once the Ministry got a hold of the body, they were able to identify the body as Regulus Black. That was a month ago and Sirius was a mess.

Remus sat down at the table and focused on Harry. He tickled Harry's stomach to distract him from his mother's yells. It worked quite well for a while. Harry giggled and squealed in response. They were momentarily distracted when footsteps ran down the stairs and Harry frowned when he heard his mother still yelling.

"Lily, let me talk to him." Remus heard James said.

A few minutes later Lily came into the kitchen. "All I want is to forget the war for a brief moment! That's all! Is that too much to ask for? I want Harry to grow up happy and unaffected by this whole stupid war!" She grumbled. "And a picture to reflect how happy we are in this house. Something Harry can look back on and say how wonderful his family was back then and that nothing has changed." She started to throw dishes into the sink, trying to distract herself with her hands.

Remus nodded. "That's reasonable, Lily. But you can't shelter him his whole life. And this _is_ war. One of us might not make it through to the end." He pointed out.

Lily leaned against the counter and stared at her son smiling in Remus' lap. She nodded, sadly and frowned. "I know. All the more reasons to take happy pictures of us together. If one of us does…die…" She said hesitantly, like just the thought of one of them dying made her choke up. "…then Harry would be able to look at pictures of a time when we were all together and happy."

Harry looked up at his mother and held his hands up, wanting his mother. She walked over and took him from Remus' lap. She gave him a tender kiss his forehead.

"Just let James talk to Sirius. He'll get through to him." Remus said.

A few minutes later, Peter slid his way into the kitchen. "It seems like…like Sirius is back to his old self." He murmured, nervously.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Lily asked.

"I heard James and Sirius laughing in…in the living room when I walked by."

As soon as Peter said that, James walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Well, let's take this picture!"

Remus stood up, looking concerned for Sirius. "Is everything….?"

James nodded, somberly. "Everything is fine for now. Just don't mention anything to Sirius yet. That would just make him depressed again, but we really should talk to him about it soon. Maybe after we put Harry down for the night."

Remus nodded, accepting James' reasoning. He followed them out into the living room again. Peter was already sitting down next to Sirius on the end of the couch. Sirius had tied his robes together and looked a lot more presentable. James quickly sat next to Sirius. Lily gave Harry to her husband before messing with the camera on the windowsill, the only place that was high enough and far enough from the couch. She then sat next to James and Remus quickly slid onto the couch next to Lily. Lily moved Harry, so he was half sitting on her and half sitting on his father.

Remus was sudden thrust into the arm of the couch by Lily, who was pushed by James. She pushed James back. "James!" She glared at her husband.

"What? It was Sirius fault! He poked me in the ribs!" He defended himself. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at his defensive tone.

Lily huffed. "Focus on the camera you two." She glared at her husband and his best friend.

They all took a moment to smile at the camera, but once and a while Remus would feel Lily get pushed into him when Sirius would elbow James. For the most part, Lily and Remus ignored it for the sake of the photo.

Harry continued to make happy cooing sounds and Remus couldn't resist reaching over to tickle him on his side. Harry would giggle and turn his head towards Remus.

Lily leaned towards Remus. "Are you sure you're not the father?" She joked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well…" He gave her a teasing smile. He turned back towards Harry.

Harry didn't know how lucky he was yet. He seemed to have three fathers and an uncle, not one father and three uncles. There was James, his biological father. There was Sirius, his godfather. And then there was Remus who would never have a child of his own, so, took this chance to love Harry as his own. Lastly, there was Peter, who would gladly step back to let other's handle the baby. Neither of them minded Peter stepping back. They knew how Peter was; twitchy and uncertain how to handle an infant. All and all, Harry was well cared for and loved by everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of this one...I had a bit of trouble with the beginning...did the mood of this chapter change to quickly? It felt like it did to me...<strong>


	4. Babysitting

**PART FOUR:**

Remus opened the door a walked in. "James, Lily, I'm here!" He called out stepping into the hallway. He gently closed the door behind him. The house seemed quite and still. Feeling a bit tensed, Remus reached for his wand. In these dark times, you couldn't be overly prepared. "James! Lily!" He called out again. There was no answer. Cautiously, he made his way to the living room. "James! Lily!" He called out one last time. He peaked into the living room and immediately relaxed. He rolled his eyes and smiled at the scene.

James was asleep on the couch with Harry sleeping securely in his arms. Harry's favorite book laid forgotten on the floor where James had dropped it before sleep had claimed him. The couch wasn't big enough for a full grown man, so, James had his feet dangling off the side. His glasses were pushed into his face by the back cushion and he snored softly. Remus remembered how relieved he was when he realized James didn't snore loudly back in first year…but then he realized just how bad Peter and Sirius was. There were many sleepless nights. Sirius, at least, had gotten better. By seventh year, he was snoring as quietly as James. However, Peter never changed.

Harry was laying face down on top of his father's chest. His mouth was opened slightly and he moved up and down as James breathed. His little fists clinched onto his father's formal muggle suit. James hand rest on Harry's back, while his other hand hang off the side of the couch, almost touching the floor. It was a peaceful moment.

Remus walked into the room and picked up the book. As soon as he set it on the cocktail table he heard Lily's high heels clicking across the hard wood floor of the stairs. She came into view a moment later. Her hands were up at her ears trying to fit an earring in. She wore a black cocktail dress with small sleeves that only covered her shoulders. The dress flowed down to just pass her knees from her waist. The upper portion of the dress hugged her body, showing the slight hint of the curves hidden underneath. She wore black dressy sandals on her feet. They only gave an inch to her height. Her thick red hair was up in a messy bun and she had tear drop silver earrings dangling from her ears. She looked beautiful.

She finally managed to put her earring in and smiled apologetically at him. "I apologize, Remus, I was in the restroom and didn't hear you come in." She came over and gave him a hug.

"No problem, Lily." He reassured.

She turned to face the couch and shook her head. "He'll be glad I made him change before letting him put Harry down for his nap." She hit her husband on the arm. "James! It's four o'clock. We have to get going." She hit him again. "James!"

James jumped awake. He groaned. "Can we postpone? I was having a nice dream."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Harry shouldn't be sleeping this long anyway. Now, up. We have a reservation to keep. Get up and straighten up." She ordered

James sat up, waking Harry up as he did so. Harry's bright green eyes stared around the room, confused. His eyes stared to tear up and his lips quavered, like he knew his parents were leaving.

James stood up and handed him over to Remus. He started to mess with his suit, tucking his shirt back in, straightening his tie, until everything was back into place. The only thing that stood out was his messy hair, but they all knew by now that that wasn't ever going to change.

James and Lily crowd Remus, saying their goodbyes to Harry. Lily kissed her son's forehead. "We'll be here when you wake up, Harry. Be good to your Uncle Moony." She turned her eyes to Remus. "We'll be back late. You'll have to put him to bed, but if aren't able to, then don't worry about it. We should be back between nine and ten. Thank you, Remus, for watching Harry for us." She said, gratefully.

Remus shook his head. "It's alright, Lily. I'm glad to help. It was no problem." He smiled back politely.

James rustled Harry's hair. "You listen to your mother and be good for Uncle Moony, alright kiddo? He'll protect you from the big bad wolf." He suddenly froze when he realized what he said. Remus raised an amused eyebrow at him. James shrugged his shoulders. "Well…just forget the irony of that statement." He gave a crooked smile. "Uncle Moony would protect you from the big bad monsters. Since, he isn't a monster, I can say that!" He said with a proud smile.

The three of them laughed with Remus and Lily rolling their eyes. Harry giggle as well, but Remus was sure it was only because they were laughing. He didn't understand the humor.

Remus followed them to the door, saying goodbye along the way. "Have fun in muggle London. Enjoy the movie! You'll like it, James." Once the door shut behind the Potters, Remus turned to Harry and smiled. "Well, my little cub, what do you want to do today?"

The rest of the day consisted of feeding Harry, changing Harry, chasing Harry, and finding Harry. Remus hardly found time to rest. Harry was all over the place, wanting to play hide-and-seek and catch-me-if-you-can. But Remus couldn't complain. He was having fun chasing Harry around. However, all things must come to an end. Around eight o'clock found Remus carrying Harry into the nursery. Harry seemed to sense what was going to happen and started to fuss. He really started to cry when Remus set him down in the crib. Harry wouldn't even sit down. He continued to just stand, hands outstretched for Remus to pick up him again.

Remus sighed as he watched the fat tears roll down his cubs face. He pulled the rocking chair over by the crib and picked up Harry favorite book, '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_'. He sat down. "I can't sing you your mother's lullaby, cub, but I can read to you. Would you like that?" Harry continued to cry. Remus opened the book and read the title. "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" He read, rocking gently. "An unfortunate young man walked down a street, passing a garden…" He began to read, noticing Harry's crying starting to calm. Within a few minutes, Remus finished the story. He looked up and noticed that Harry was still wide awake and he was still standing in his crib. Remus moved on to the next story. "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot." As Remus read he kept changing his tone of voice around for different characters. It kept Harry interested. "With his last dying breath, the warlock looked at both of their hearts one last time, wishing it did not come to this." He finished.

"Oony! Oony!"

Remus looked up to find Harry jumping up and down in his crib, his arms once again stretched out towards Remus. He sighed. "I guess your mother usually holds you when she is singing your lullaby." He stood up and took Harry from his crib before sitting back down. Harry sat in his lap and buried the side of his head into Remus' chest. He turned to look at the book Remus had opened again.

"Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump." Remus read the title of the next story. He gently started to rock the chair again. Harry was still not asleep when Remus had finished the story, so, he continued to read "The Tale of the Three Brothers".

"Death held the hand of the youngest brother to lead him to Heaven. They talked about many things on the way; talked as equals not as foes. The bright light closed around them and they disappeared into the night. The End." Remus closed the book and looked down. Harry had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply in sleep. Remus smiled and kissed the top of his head. He didn't feel like moving just yet. He felt at peace at the moment and he didn't want reality to kick in just yet.

Remus thought about how loved Harry was. There were so many deaths and destruction going on outside of the house, but Harry still managed to be loved by almost every one that met him. Inside this house, it seemed like war wasn't going on. It was so peaceful, bright, and loved. Harry's innocence was still there and it felt like it would always be there.

Remus leaned forward and whispered, "You are loved" into Harry's ear before standing up to place him in his crib. He moved carefully, not waiting to wake him. He laid Harry down and placed the wolf stuff animal next to him. Harry's little arm wrapped around the animal. Remus smiled, tenderly, before turning to leave the room. He waved his wand, turning the lights off. He turned around to stare at the small baby one last time before quietly closing the door behind him.


End file.
